


Trapped

by bluloona



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018) RPF, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF, สามเราต้องรอด | 3 Will Be Free (TV) RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Romance, Some Humor, Thriller, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluloona/pseuds/bluloona
Summary: Krist Perawat's grades are in trouble. With his habit of getting into fights and skipping classes, it's no surprise that his final grades are dropping. Despite his attitude, he doesn't want to repeat sophmore year, so he resorted to a plan to steal the exam questions at midnight.Except the day he put his plan to action is the day a serial killer breaks free, and is going in a rampage at their very own school.— heavily inspired by Girl From Nowhere's episode: Trapped.
Relationships: Kao/Pete (Kiss: The Series), Khai/Third (Theory of Love), New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love), Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, bluloona here!
> 
> You CANNOT believe what just happened to me. I've did EVERYTHING: the notes, the tags, the synopsis of this story when SUDDENLY, the page refreshed itself and BOOM. Back to square fucking one. So I'm out. I'll explain everything (not that u care lol) - why i'll put ready, set, action on hold; why i'm planning to quit writing; how I got inspired; what this is all about; EVERYTHING - once I've calmed tf down. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this fic of mine ❣️❣️

Krist plopped down on the ground with a thud, his feet tingling by the sudden force. Nevertheless, he never closed his eyes, and instead scanned for any signs of people around him - specifically school personnel.

It's almost midnight, and instead of sleeping soundly at his home, he is here, crouching, looking like a criminal. He is, ever since he stepped into school grounds.

There are a few lights illuminating the path to his left, which leads to the university's main entrance. To his right is the soccer field, not a person on sight. Ahead of him is an open hallway. Krist suddenly felt so exposed, with nothing but the columns covering him from possible suspension and expulsion.

His eyes caught something: a door, slightly ajar. Why would the swimming pool be open at this hour? He blinked, trying to adjust his sight amidst the darkness. A dark blob passed by, surprising Krist. He widened his eyes as he slowly went towards the door, but not before checking to see if there are any teachers or roaming guards.

He slowly pushed the door open, and…

"AAAAHHHH!" A manly voice erupted, before a hand went over his mouth.

Krist looked at the source of the voice. The man is wearing nothing but his crescent moon necklace and striped boxers, and so is the smaller guy beside him, except the latter wears a bracelet.

"What the hell, Off?! Gun, do something about your boyfriend!" Another voice exclaimed, making Krist divert his attention to it. The girl frowned, making her eyes look even more intimidating, her hands on her hips, accentuating her skinny and toned figure. 

"I- he's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Gun exclaimed. The sound of water splashing echoed in the room, before another guy emerges, his hair messy and wet, with tiny droplets clinging to his collarbones and abs. 

"Let's all just… calm down, okay?" The man assured, before his eyes landed on Krist's. And Krist could swear he'd stop breathing by then.

"…Krist?" The man whispered softly, but everyone, especially Krist, could hear it.

And that's the last sound they heard before the lights went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Krist was in the middle of processing everything - from his plan of breaking into school to steal the exam answers to stumbling upon this secret swimming party to being face to face with his ex, when the lights went off.

"SHIT!" 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"We are SO gonna get CAUGHT."

Murmurs turned into whispers which then turned into screaming matches and before Krist knew it, everybody's blaming everybody.

  
"What is happening?" Off instinctively wrapped his arm around Gun as the latter snuggled up to him.

"Isn't it obvious? Your little FRIEND here told on us!" The girl declared. Even if everything around them is darkness, Krist could still make out her finger which is pointing at him. 

"Aren't you overreacting, Lilly? He just got here." 

"Yeah… the EXACT TIME the lights went out!"

"You're being paranoid, Lilly." Gun commented.

"Oh I'M BEING PARANOID? WHY DON'T YOU GET DOWN THERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE HUH" Bits of water splashed everywhere as Lilly's voice grew closer. Off stepped forward, using his body to shield the smaller guy.

"LILLY, I swear to God-" Off warned just as Singto reached out to grab Lilly's hand. Lilly shrugged his arm, making Singto use both of his hands to stop her. Krist remembered the times when they used to do that. He would tease Singto about anything in general, and he'd always respond by hitting him or pinning him down. Either way, he loved the fact that his beloved's eyes and attention are on him. He always did. And to see him doing that to another person, someone who isn't him… let's just say, it stings a bit.

  
The school speakers crackled on before a stern voice spoke out.

"Attention. Attention. This is Principal Welkins speaking. There has been news that a serial killer escaped from prison and is now on the loose. We have sightings and reports of the suspect roaming in campus. This is not a drill. We advise you all to stay calm, look for a room, and lock every entrances and exits. We are currently-" the voice was interrupted by the sound of a knife plunging into something, followed by the moans and gasps of the principal before there was a loud thud. 

  
Seconds of complete silence passed by before a click was heard, signaling the end of the eerie broadcast. 

  
To say that everyone was stunned was an understatement. Not a single movement can be seen nor heard, only the heavy breathing of the five, moonlight shining upon their wild eyes. Krist himself couldn't believe it. Out of all days a serial killer could escape, this has to be it? The same day he's also in campus. Krist reminds himself to go to the temple every day if ever he makes it alive.

  
The serial killer.

  
"Well? What are you waiting for, boy? CLOSE THE MOTHERFUCKING DOORS!" Lilly's voice bounced around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Krist immediately rushed to the metal doors, pulling the handle inside. 

  
"CAN SOMEONE LOOK FOR SOMETHING TO HOLD THESE?" Krist shouted, tightening his grip on the handles. Everybody looked for something: Off and Gun went inside the changing rooms while Lilly checked the storage, leaving Krist and Singto by the pools.

  
For once, everything was peaceful. Quiet. There were no shared laughters like when Krist walked in nor voices topping each other back when the announcement was made. Only light splashes of waves, with Krist, standing by the doorway, looking back at the man leaning on the pool sides, their gazes towards each other.

  
And for a moment, it was perfect. 

  
It must've been the chilly breeze or the way the moon shone on the pool, but Krist could feel the gears of his head turning, and looked away. _I am Krist Perawat._ Krist thought. _Worst troublemaker of the entire school. Teachers despise me. Students fear me. I basically am above everything in the school system._

  
He looked back at Singto; the latter's hands gathering up water only to wet his hair on it, before shaking the droplets away.

  
_So why do I feel so small right now?_

  
"I found this!" Gun exclaimed, raising his hand, revealing a pool noodle.

"Th-that could work." Krist coughed. Gun ran up to him and handed him the object before jogging back by the poolside.

  
After jamming the doors with pool noodles and tying the handles together with unwashed shirts, they all went to their places. Lilly sat on a beach reclining chair, next to Singto who's doing the same. Gun was sitting by the pool, dangling his feet on the water as Off was standing by the corner, arms crossed. Krist was still by the doors, looking outside from time to time.

  
"Time check: It's 12 am." Off proclaimed before crossing his arms again, impatience more evident on his face as seconds tick by.

"Great. Now I'm going to fail Physics tomorrow." Gun replied, pouting.

"Uh, Gun?" Singto waved. "We're all gonna fail tomorrow. We're classmates, remember?" Lilly snickered at her boyfriend's response. Krist feels so out of place. He doesn't know anybody in here, except for his ex. The thought itself didn't even comfort him.

"So. New guy. Who are you?" Lilly's eyes, which is close to nonexistent because of the darkness, drilled on his. Krist immediately found Singto's by habit, and Singto seemed to pick up on it.

"Oh. Lilly, this is Krist. He's…" he trailed off, looking at Krist's eyes as if asking for permission… or is it help? Krist isn't sure. 

Singto's hesitance captured everyone's attention, and now everyone's anticipating on what the next word will be.

"He's…" Singto stuttered.

"-my ex." Krist swallowed. Off winced loudly as Gun and Lilly stared at him in shock. _Damn, is it really that hard to believe?_ Krist thought.

"For real?" Gun asked, trying to stop a smile but ultimately failing. 

"Yep." Krist curtly replied, his heart beating faster. 

"Ohoho. So that's why I felt something." Off laughed, just as Lilly glared.

"The only thing you're about to feel right now is this fist which will punch your brain back to normalcy if you don't shut the hell up." Lilly threatened, making Singto rub her arm in order to calm her down. 

"Oof, calm down, tiger. Just saying what it is." Off put his palms up as surrender. Krist stared at the guy. Unlike the first time they met, he's more dressed up. Red hawaiian polo with a plain white undershirt and baggy shorts. He reminds Krist of a tourist walking by the beach and hitting on girls in bikinis, what with his hair styled like that.

"Uh. The name's Off, by the way." He nodded at Krist. 

"I'm Gun." The one in the pool turned his head and smiled gently, the corner of his full lips pulled up. Now that he had a closer look upon him, he could say that him and Off definitely look good together. If they are even one.

  
Krist's gaze shifted towards the far corner, where another couple is sitting. 

"Well. I guess you already know me." Lilly rolled her eyes, adjusting her long legs to an angle that looks aesthetically pleasing, if not more. 

"Anyways, this is Singto. My boyfriend." She enunciated the last sentence loudly and clearly while slowly wrapping her arms around Singto's neck. Krist could feel his legs turn to jelly before reminding himself that the guy he's looking at, isn't the same guy he adored and loved before. 

"Okay okay, enough Lil." Singto chuckled, shrugging Lilly's arms and taking her own hands with his. _This is so awkward_. Krist thought. _What did I do to be in this situation?_

  
"Oy oy OY! No PDA." Off rushed towards the lovebirds, his arms going in between them and flailing them, right in front of the couple's faces.

"Oh, piss off, Off! If you want your own happy ending, go to your boy!" Lilly scolded. 

"Mmmhm. I could do that… or I could stay here and…" Off's hands pinched their necks, making Singto slap him while Lilly basically moved like an electric eel.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH Oyyyyy, OFF!" Off took off running, purposely going through the bleachers as Lilly trailed after him. _So this is what life was like after me Singto, huh?_ Krist thought, his smile slowly dropping. 

  
Lilly's hand was less than in inch from Off's shirt, when suddenly…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bluloona here!
> 
> So I've finally calmed down aaand I'm going to start by telling you that I'll postpone updating Ready, Set, Action, for now, since I actually planned to quit writing. I don't know, I feel like writing is more like a chore now and it doesn't help that I literally criticize every single sentence that I put out or just expect more from myself and I just feel so shitty doing it general. But, your girl got inspired, again, so I'm back lmaoo. But there may be a few differences like the chapter lengths, POV, and style of writing. It's going to be basic AF and leaning more towards storytelling than actual writing. So if you're hoping for detailed descriptions full of flowery words, just click away cos this story will have little to NONE of it 😆 To those who still decided to proceed, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed putting these scenes and plots onto the screen ❣️

BAM!

The gym doors bursted open!

Everyone screamed and backed away in surprise. Panic and realization slowly starting to set in as a man in a long sleeved shirt and black pants entered, trying to catch his breath.

Krist felt like he is familiar. He carefully walked towards the guy, attempting to catch a glimpse of his face. And when he did…

"New?!" 

"Krist? What the hell are you doing here?" New replied in between breaths.

"No- what are YOU doing here?"

"Filing student reports. Student body president things." He flicked his hand, as if telling Krist to just let it go. A moment of silence passed by before everybody remembered what situation they are in.

"Off, what are you waiting for?! CLOSE THE DOORS." Lilly screeched as Off ran towards the gym doors, but just as he was about to pull the knob, a force toppled him back, sending him rolling.

"Quick! Before they catch us!" The girl muttered, her voice quivering with fear as the guy beside her pulled the knob with all his might before it resounded a satisfying click. They sighed deeply, clearly relieved to finally be in a closed space. 

"Who are you?!" Gun demanded. 

"AAAAHHHHH! Jesus, you scared me!" The guy screamed in surprise. The guy looked around the room and saw the others, their stances wary and almost displeased.

"Let's all just… calm down. And relax~" he held his hands up.

"No we won't! Do you have any idea how frightened we were?! We don't even know you!" Lilly exclaimed. 

"Chill. I'm Tay. This is Mild. We're both studying here." He motioned at the embroidered crest on their crumpled uniforms. Off took note of the two buttons of Tay's polo which were open, and the slightly folded edge of Mild's skirt before coming to a conclusion.

"Ohhh. Just 'studying' huh?" He made a quote-and-quote action as Mild and Tay tried their hardest not to look at anyone, not even each other.

"That doesn't matter. What I want to know is WHY DIDN'T YOU BARRICADE THE GYM DOORS?" Lilly interrupted.

"Did you even notice it?" Off remarked, his patience becoming thinner with the brunette. "If you didn't, how would you expect us to do so?" Lilly shut up after that, scowling at the floor. 

"Uh. Whatever. Tay, Gun, Krist. Help me with this." Singto motioned for the two to follow him in the changing room. 

Just as Gun was about to walk with them, Off blocked his way.

"Stay there. Let me do it." He offered.

"No, it's okay. I can do it."

"Are you sure?" Off softly asked. Gun nodded, putting his hands on Off's shoulders before gently pushing them aside.

They all went out carrying the ends of two benches and piling them up against the doors, until it reaches the knob, and by then it's already 1 am. Krist went to sit beside New, who's busy tampering with his phone.

"Are you really here for the student reports?" Krist narrowed his eyes at the guy. It's not that he doesn't trust New. He's his best friend, for Christ's sake! It's just weird that he spent the entire night filing for student reports when it's not even his job. 

"Yes. Uh. You never told me why you are here, Krist." New teared his gaze away from the phone and onto the other guy's face. "What is up with you this time? Flooding the bathrooms? Planting stink bombs on the director's office?" 

"You made it seem like I didn't do those before." Krist scoffed, earning a laugh from New. "Uh, no. It's uh- something personal." Of course, he's not going to confess to the student body president he's here to steal the exams' answer keys. He could tell him as a best friend, though New would think it'd be too much and try to stop him.

"Did you try contacting the police?" New nodded.

"The moment I heard the announcement. The killer was smart enough to cut off the tower signals first." Krist cursed. Who knew prisoners could be so smart sometimes?

"Alright everybody, gather around!" The familiar voice of Lilly echoed, as everybody drew closer.

"A serial killer is on the loose, and we need to work together to get out of here alive. Do you get me?" 

"Work together? You mean boss us around?" Mild retorted loudly, making Lilly stand up and be face to face with the former.

"Listen up here, bitch. I let you in this room, I will definitely not hesitate to kick you and your little boyfriend out of it. You hear me?" Lilly is so close to Mild that she can smell Lilly's floral perfume tinged with alcohol that seemed to come out from her breath. The others tried to pull them away from each other, but that didn't stop Mild from getting even closer.

"For your information, that guy-" she pointed at Off, her eyes still on the girl. "-is the one who let me in. So you have-" she shoved Lilly. "-no right to say that to me. You whore." She whispered the last sentence, and by then her face is closer by less than an inch from Lilly's. Lilly examined the girl's face, taking in every inch of her features. Her doll eyes which are burning with anger; her skin as clear as porcelain; everything, and how she wanted to tear them all, piece by piece. And she would've, if Tay and Gun didn't pull her away.

"Everybody, focus! We are here because we all want to GET OUT, not fight with each other! We already have an enemy out there, and we're making more in here?!" Singto hollered, the veins on his neck poking out. Everyone went dead silent at his outburst. It's not like Singto to be aggressive, let alone yell at anyone. But after everything that has happened: the escape of a killer, the murder of the principal, Lilly's approach to everything, the sudden introduction of random people... Singto couldn't take the stress anymore.

A few minutes has passed and the tension has cooled down. Singto took this opportunity to brainstorm on what to do.

"Anyone tried calling the police?"

"Did that. No signal." New replied.

"How is that possible? We are in a city, for fuck's sake." Mild asked, perplexed.

"The killer must've messed with the tower cables." Singto whispered what everyone was thinking.

"New. Tay. Mild. Seen anyone out there?" 

"Not really. Everybody went hysterical and dashed to different directions." Mild answered while Tay nodded along. Singto noticed New has this weird look on his face.

"New?" He asked.

"I… saw a man wearing a black leather jacket." Gun and Lilly sat up, while the others stood straighter, clearly interested on this newfound information.

"Maybe it was an employee. Was there any symbol? Anything that relates to the school?" Singto pressed on.

"No. It was plain black. He was wearing it while carrying a knife." Singto breathed deeply. _I can't believe this is happening. All I ever wanted is to have a small getaway with my friends before exams, but this? This is more than what I bargained for!_ Singto thought.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Off looked at Lilly like she just grew an extra arm. "I mean, he's not carrying a machine gun." Everyone nodded. 

"But. He could be hiding a gun. Oyyyy! Where are the guards when you need them?" Mild complained, scratching her head. 

"Right. Where are the guards?" New repeated. And as if on cue, there was a loud pounding against the gym doors, startling the eight students.

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP!" a muffled voice cried out. Tay turned on his flashlight app, and judging by his dark blue button up, bald head, and hawk eyes, Krist is guessing this is one of the school's security guards.

"PLEASE, HE HAS OUR GUNS. PLEASE HAVE MERCY. HAVE MERC-" BANG! Crimson red splattered on the screen door like spilled paint, and the man stopped screaming. His mouth hanging open, as if his words are stuck in his throat; his eyes rolled back at his head, before he descended to the ground.

Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs while the rest are overwhelmed with shock. Krist definitely was, among other things like disbelief and disgust, with the sense of panic slowly settling in.

Amidst the blobs of red obstructing their vision of the outside world, they could make out a pitch black figure, his mask and jacket blending in with the darkness. He stood there for a while, watching the ground, as if he's an artist and he's admiring his artwork. Gradually he lift up his head, and looked at his right. His red and dirt filled eyes widened at Krist's gaze, and Krist swears he saw the devil himself staring back at him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Like a predator being starved for months and finally catching sight of a prey, the killer dashed towards them, as everyone screamed and stepped back by instinct. The door boomed against the force, but stayed closed.

"You guys." Gun breathed, pointing at the pool noodle and shirts wrapped around the handles. Everybody sighed in relief.

  
But it was short-lived. As the killer continued forcing himself in, he flailed his big arms around, and accidentally hit the glass, producing a small web-like crack on it.

  
"Everybody." Krist warned, as the killer finally understood how to get in. "Run."

  
They all took off running, the sound of glass shards hitting the ground reminding them of their precious time, before they stopped shortly by the pools. Their eyes darted between the changing rooms and the gym doors blocked with benches.

  
"WHERE TO?!" Mild shouted. Another shard pierced through the air. Singto grabbed Lilly's hand as he rushed towards the changing rooms. "THIS WAY!" he yelled.

  
They passed by the lockers, and went in the comfort room. New immediately ran in the middle cubicle, as Tay pushed Mild across New's before running to the one next to hers. Off tackled Gun in the one next to New's before also going in, shutting it close. Krist went to the farthest while Singto and Lilly is one cubicle away from Tay.

  
The drop of the pool noodle echoed in the now empty room, just as Lilly whimpered against Singto's chest.

"Shhh. It's okay. We're going to be okay." He reassured, but Lilly knew it was far from okay. Death is literally at their doorstep, and the worst thing is, she's not the only one Death will be taking. Nevertheless, she knew this would be a bad time to give Singto a piece of her mind, so she just gripped his shirt and buried her face in it.

  
The doors creaked open, followed by the sound of leather boots stomping. Off pulled the knob more tightly while Gun backed himself to the corner, conjuring possible escape plans. An idea popped in his head and he immediately acted on it. He dug into his pocket and fished out his cellphone. Despite his shaking hands, he managed to open the messages app and began typing.

  
Singto could feel something vibrating on his back. He took the object, eyes scanning over it.

  
_**Gunlek:** Singto telk Krist to make a distraction._

  
Singto furrowed his brows at the text, his fingers finding its own way on the screen.

  
_**Singtugh** : No way. He'll kill him!_   
_**Gunlek** : Unless someone knocks the killer off first._

Someone passed over the doorway, creating a shadow on the dirt filled floor. It doesn't take a genius to see the multiple foot prints on different directions and conclude that what he's looking for is hiding in there somewhere.

  
Singto thought Gun was insane. And insensitive, for thinking of sacrificing his boy friend for the sake of others. He racked his head for another plan, until his eyes landed on the slab of porcelain just behind Lilly. Everything started to click for Singto, and he instantly scrolled through his contacts and tapped on the message button.

  
Tay could hear muffled whispers from the cubicle next to him and tried his best to not snap nor have a full blown panic attack. _They really decided now is the time to TALK, where a crazed and armed man is just less than foot away from us?_ Tay thought. His mind went quiet when he saw a hand on the ground, pushing a glowing rectangle thing to his side. He picked it up and read the entire conversation.

  
New could see the shadow getting bigger, its shape stretching, filling the path with darkness. He could feel his heartbeat doubling, tripling…

  
Then a scratching sound of ceramics against ceramics reverberated in the room. It was brief, but loud enough for the killer to pinpoint which cubicle it's from. 

  
And it is on the farthest left.

  
The killer grinned to himself, and stalked towards it, his movements slow and sluggish. Singto took notice of the boots stepping forward, the man's shadow receding, before opening the door. He peeked around the corner, making sure the killer's attention is on Krist's. 

  
The killer's grimy palm was about to touch the cubicle, when…

  
CLUNK!

  
The killer was taken aback by the blunt force originating from the side of his temple before spreading all over his head. He fell to his side and released a shrill scream, and everybody took this as the signal. They all crashed through the doors and bolted out of there. Lilly stepped forward and remembered what Singto told her to do. She forcefully tugged the cubicle door beside hers and saw a frightened and very bewildered New, before pulling him with her and sprinting out with the others.

  
Singto took advantage at the killer's confused state and swung the porcelain once, silencing him for a moment. And then twice, when he fell back and laid down, eyes shut close. Krist stared at the guy, looking for signs of life without risking of going near him. So far, he's not breathing. 

  
"Come on." Singto muttered, pulling Krist along with him as he jogged out of the room. 


End file.
